


Growing Roses Takes Time

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, スクラップ・ティーチャー教師再生 | Scrap Teacher: Kyoushi Saisei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hilarious how all the girls are swooning over Irie and Yoshida himself, while Takasugi glares and tries to pretend he doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Roses Takes Time

Actually, Yoshida can secretly admit to himself, he's starting to like this school. Even though it's filthy and a lot of their classmates are hopeless or just stupid bullies, even though the teachers are worthless, he can see some kind of appeal in it now. Because despite everyone being more or less hopeless, they're really trying, and he respects that.

He talks to Irie about it, but doesn't mention a thing to Takasugi because he wouldn't accept it anyway. A feeling isn't important to Takasugi; only measurable results are.

That's why it's so hilarious that all the girls are swooning over Irie and Yoshida himself, while Takasugi glares and tries to pretend he doesn't care.

Of course he cares, it's obvious, but probably mostly about being on the same level as them. Yoshida highly doubts Takasugi would go out with a girl even if she showed interest in him. It's most likely just the fact that Takasugi is used to being the best at everything that makes him so upset about it; the number of girls before their desks is measurable after all.

"Stare harder." Yoshida hears Irie mumble to Takasugi behind his back while he's busy talking to the three hopeful looking girls before him.

Takasugi doesn't reply, but Yoshida can't help the small smile slipping onto his lips because he knows exactly what Takasugi's face looks like anyway. Unfortunately, the girls seem to consider his smile an affirmation to their suggestion to come study with them at a café, and once they start squealing Yoshida doesn't have the heart to explain that he'd planned to go home early today.

When they leave, he turns to look at Takasugi because he can't help himself, and his smile widens as he sees the put out expression on his face. It's even funnier when Takasugi's personal fanboy scoots up to him with the train catalogue and a serious expression.

Yoshida exchanges a knowing smirk with Irie before they both dutifully return to their mathematics.

"Why do they like you guys so much and not me?" Takasugi asks once, almost looking a little bit ashamed of himself that he cares.

"Because you're so focused that you don't care about them anyway. And they can tell." Irie gently explains and lays an arm around his shoulders comfortingly.

Takasugi doesn't answer for a moment, then shrugs out of the half embrace and makes a face that clearly says 'annoying'. But that's all there is to it, and when he doesn't get any attention from the other students, it's all good fun to see him get upset about it.

Until the morning Yoshida finds a pink scented envelope with sparkling hearts and his name on it in his desk.

Irie nudges him with a grin and Yoshida gives a small smile, then puts the envelope back without opening it. They all know what it is anyway and he doesn't want to open it in school. He'll do it at home later to find out who it's from so he can turn her down face to face tomorrow.

"I got one and not you?" Yoshida smiles, and Irie shrugs like it can't be helped.

"Suppose it has to be your turn sometime." He grins, then gets distracted when Sawatari and his boys brush by so closely his book pages get caught in the draught.

"Maybe." Yoshida agrees, but his smile fades as he glances at Takasugi. He doesn't look hilariously upset this time. He's got the same serious, disgusted expression that he does when an adult loses to him, and that's a little worrying. Yoshida has the question of what's wrong on the tip of his tongue, but then Sugi-sensei rushes in and yells a greeting, and he figures it can wait.

After the first class, Yoshida's already forgotten about it, and the day passes as usual until it's time to go home and he remembers the envelope as he's packing his books. He lets it slip along without making a big deal out of it, and the three of them leave in their usual comfortable silence.

"I'll go home with you today." Takasugi says simply once they reach the crossing where they usually split up, and Yoshida needs a second to understand that Takasugi was talking to him.

“Okay.” He agrees easily, since Takasugi's not a difficult guest to have.

“See you tomorrow.” Irie says, but there's something about that small knowing smile as he turns and leaves that makes Yoshida frown.

They barely talk on their way to Yoshida's house, but there's nothing weird about that. It's not like you always have to talk to be comfortable with someone you've known for the most part of your life.

“My parents aren't home yet.” Yoshida says as he steps inside the airy hall and takes off his shoes.

“I guessed as much.” Takasugi agrees, properly hanging his jacket away and then follows Yoshida to his room.

None of their parents are home much, busy with travelling and meetings and corporate dinners, and so they've often found company in each other while growing up. Their parents are all close due to business relations, and that's how the three of them ended up together in the first place.

Takasugi puts his bag down on the floor and then falls onto Yoshida's bed like it's his own with a deep sigh.

Yoshida smiles as he sets his own bag on the chair by his desk and then opens the door to his closet to change from his school uniform. It's nice to see Takasugi unwind from his adult behaviour sometimes.

“Do you want to borrow a shirt or something?” He asks over his shoulder as he unbuttons his own shirt, knowing very well that Takasugi prefers his clothes clean and impeccable.

“I'm good, thanks.” Is the answer he gets, and so he simply changes into a clean shirt and soft cotton pants before joining Takasugi on the bed.

He's lying where Yoshida left him, thoughtfully looking up into the ceiling with hands clasped over his stomach and brown hair spread around his head. It's unusual for him to be this quiet.

“... Any particular reason you wanted to come over today?” Yoshida finally asks, tilting his head as he pulls his legs up under himself.

“You're going to turn her down, right?” Takasugi asks calmly without taking his eyes off whatever he's looking at in the ceiling.

It takes Yoshida a moment to understand what Takasugi's talking about, but when he does, he has to fight to keep a serious expression. “I don't even know who it's from.”

“That doesn't matter, does it?” Takasugi asks, finally turning to look at him, and his eyes are serious.

“No, it doesn't.” Yoshida agrees softly, figuring that now is not a good time to play with Takasugi.

“Good.” Takasugi nods once and then turns back to look at the ceiling. “We won't stay for too long anyway, so getting involved would be bad.”

“I know that.” Yoshida tells him gently, but Takasugi doesn't seem to notice now that he's started talking.

“I mean, of course they'd like you, you're cute and gentle and approachable, but like I said, it would be a bad idea to get involved. So I was just checking to be sure.” Takasugi explains himself, and Yoshida can't keep the smile under control anymore, biting his lip to hide it. “I assume you would tell us if there was someone you were interested in. But like I already said. Just checking to be sure.”

Yoshida leans back on his hands and waits until Takasugi inevitably turns to look at him before he speaks. “You'd tell us too, wouldn't you? If there was someone you liked.”

Takasugi frowns, but Yoshida doesn't miss the faint colour starting to show on his cheeks. “Yes, I would.”

“So if there's no one you like, you're not really upset about none of the girls approaching you, are you? So what's the matter?” Yoshida asks, smiling a little. “Are you jealous?”

This time Takasugi cringes. “Jealousy is ugly. I'm just a bit... Whatever. That's not what this is about.”

“What is it about?” Yoshida inquires, knowing he's making Takasugi uncomfortable and he can't help but enjoy it because he knows exactly where this is going. It's not like he's blind.

Takasugi seems to think about how to compose his next sentence for a moment, but then he sighs, turning his head the other way. “Just forget it. Let's do something instead.”

“It's not that you prefer being asked for a train ride rather than getting pink sparkly envelopes?” Yoshida asks, and as the words leave his lips, he's a little worried that maybe, somehow, he's read everything entirely wrong.

But Takasugi's head whips back to stare at him, at first in disgust as he opens his mouth to protest, but then seems to think about the further meaning of the sentence and he pauses with mouth still open.

“... I hope you would still tell us if there was someone you liked.” Yoshida says, pointedly, and he sits up properly again, looking down at Takasugi's face where he can see the realization dawn upon him.

“... You noticed?” He asks, looking a little in disbelief, and Yoshida can't help the small laugh of relief from leaving him. He got it right after all.

“We know you. And we're neither stupid nor blind.” Yoshida tells him, reaching down to poke one of Takasugi's baby cheeks.

“Stop that.” Takasugi mutters, cheeks gaining more colour as he reaches up to bring Yoshida's wrist away from his face, but he doesn't let go after that even as he slowly sits up. “I just have troubles finding girls interesting, that is all.”

Yoshida tilts his head. “Oh? Is there something you do find interesting?”

If he didn't already know before, the long look Takasugi gives him would have definitely confirmed it, and when Takasugi leans in, Yoshida can't help the tingle of excitement that he feels all the way to his fingertips.

The kiss is brief and unpractised with the angle all wrong, but Yoshida still feels a rush through him that no girl has invoked in him feel before, the feeling heightened by how Takasugi eyes him cautiously as he pulls back, as if waiting for an assessment.

“You've never kissed before?” Yoshida inquires even though it's so obvious, and Takasugi frowns.

“No, girls don't like me, remember?” He mutters, and he looks dangerously close to crossing his arms and start sulking, but Yoshida just laughs.

“I'll show you how to.” He says, and Takasugi's eyes widen at the implication, but he doesn't get a word out before Yoshida's leaned in and pressed their lips together properly.

Takasugi turns out to be a quick learner, as he is with everything, and soon Yoshida feels his back touch the mattress while Takasugi leans over him without interrupting their kissing, and Yoshida's so distracted by the soft friction of lips against lips that he didn't even notice he was moving.

It's already more than Yoshida's done before, but he doesn't mind being on his back with Takasugi taking charge, especially not when there's a wet touch against his lower lip and there's a thrilling hot jolt going through his entire body as he parts his lips.

It's not as weird as he thought it would be when their tongues meet, wet and hot and a little awkward before they figure it out, and Yoshida raises one hand to Takasugi's long brown hair and the other to his shoulder to pull him even closer.

He has no idea for how long they kiss, just that it feels like forever and still not long enough, but suddenly there's a knock on his door and they fly apart like they'd been burnt.

“Yoshida-kun? Will there be a guest for dinner?” It's their housekeeper's voice, and Yoshida barely manages to call back a yes, thank you because he's so breathless.

They hear her steps leave, and when they look at each other, both with equally as shocked expressions, they burst out laughing. It feels oddly relieving, and Yoshida reaches out to pat down Takasugi's hair.

“... So there's no girl you're interested in? You never answered that.” Takasugi says when they've stopped laughing, and he does sound a little nervous even though he's still smiling.

“No, stupid. I'll tell whoever wrote the letter no tomorrow.” Yoshida grins back, then leans in for some more kissing.

“Good. Because getting involved with girls would be bad.” Takasugi manages to repeat before Yoshida distracts him from talking any more.

 

~*~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first (hrm finished) dramafic~ I don't know why this particular drama made me write, but there's this way Yoshida just looks on and smiles like knows something special (which I probably only noticed because I looked at him /a lot/). Flower title felt obvious considering the character.


End file.
